borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Graveward
damage to the left half of the arena *A right hook along the back, dealing damage **can rarely be replaced by a left swing that covers the same area *A left-handed hammer strike, dealing damage to the right half of the arena *A breath attack to the front half while supporting himself on the edge These attacks are telegraphed very noticably and players should not have a hard time dodging most of them. In addition to these, he will occasionally tip the entire arena, followed by a volley of balls that roll down the slope in a spread. The slope will cause players to start sliding towards the edge. This can be avoided by continuously jumping, or by sitting in one of the two holes to either side of the arena. This is the first attack he does upon starting the fight After transitioning to phase two of the fight, the Graveward gains two additional attacks. Both are beam attacks. One shoots several beams from the glowing spots in top of his head, covering a line in the center of the arena, front to back. The other one is a beam from the object in his chest, sweeping across the entire arena. This beam can be avoided by staying at the very back of the arena and jumping over it. The Graveward is vulnerable in the yellow glowing spots on his chest and on the top of his head. When the Graveward strikes the left or right half of the arena, he breaks the armor around his hands, revealing another critical weak spot that can be taken advantage of. This is the Graveward's weakest point and should be targeted above all. The Graveward suffers increased critical damage compared to critical hits against regular enemies: *Chest spots: ×1.4 *Head spots: ×1.2 *Exposed hand sphere: ×2.5 When the Graveward uses his corrosive breath on the front half of the arena, he also summons Grogs, some of which can be badasses. Similarly, the straight right punch (hitting the left side of the arena) will spawn a few Jabbers. While not the most powerful, these creatures will build up if ignored and should be taken care of. After damaging the Graveward below 2/3 and 1/3 of his HP respectively, he will start a new phase, changing up his move set and order a little. Each of these are marked by him rearing up and falling onto the edge of the arena, remaining there for a couple seconds. In this state the Head crit spots are easy to hit - even with shotguns - and players can wail on it. Afterwards he will tip the arena, followed by an eye beam attack and a chest beam sweep before he returns to his regular move set. During this, he can still be damaged. If he is knocked down another 1/3 of his HP while in this mode switch, he will not fall down and start it over, but instantly pick up in the next phase. |Quotes = |Notes = *The Graveward has a chance to drop the legendary Grave artifact and the legendary Ward shield. |Trivia = |See Also = *Cold as the Grave |External Links = |Nav = }} fr:Le Fossoyeur